state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
The following rules apply to Werewolf: the Forsaken, and Changeling: the Lost Character Creation: All new characters start with 35 XP. Up to 35 XP can be awarded at character creation or later for a detailed backstory. Posting a character bio on this wiki is worth an additional 5 XP, but you should take care to clearly label any out of character (OOC) information as such. A new character may be tweaked with Storyteller approval. Generally, this will happen within the first three months, as the character concept evolves, and you test skills and powers to see what works. The newer the player, and the less important the stats to be changed have been, the more likely it is a change will be approved. If in doubt, ask! Successes: As per tabletop rules - roll dice equal to your pool, each "8", "9", or "10" is a success. Each "10" may be rerolled to try for more successes (called "10-again", specific rules may modify this to 9-again, 8-again, or remove the 10-again property.) Dramatic Failure: If you roll no successes, and at least one die comes up with a "1" the results are worse than usual: a dramatic failure. This system was, believe it or not, arrived at by popular demand. Exceptional Success: Exceptional success (five or more successes) rules from tabletop books do apply. Supplemental Books You are welcome to pull materials and abilities from books other than the core setting texts. Please be aware, however, that many of these are rare, powerful, or may not fit all games. The Storyteller must be notified of any such purchase or character choice, and remains the final arbiter of what is approved for play. The God-Machine: Merits and combat rules updates printed in the new WoD: God-Machine Rules Update are in effect. Merits from prior books that do not have an equivalent in the new system may be allowed at Storyteller discretion, as might former prerequisites. New characters still receive 7 merit points at character creation, as per the old system. Beats, Tilts, Doors, and Conditions are not in use. The following rules apply to Changeling: the Lost Infinite Variety If the character concept justifies it, a player may switch out one of the following to that of another Seeming at character creation only: blessing/curse, affinity contract, primary kith. Blessing and curse are considered a single unit, and must both come from the same Seeming. The Storyteller is the final arbiter of whether or not a character concept justifies this switch. As a general rule, a switch based on matching a given legend is likely to be approved, while one requested because "this power is cool" will not. This may never be used to counteract a feature of the Seeming (no Flowering Wizened or Antiquarian Beasts.) If this option is not taken, the player may instead seek Storyteller approval to create a new kith suiting his character concept. Players should use existing kith blessings as a guide to the relative power of the new kith talent. The Storyteller will make the final determination of whether or not a proposed kith talent is suitable for the game. The following rules apply to Werewolf: the Forsaken Wolf's Jaws The printed stats for the jaws of a shapeshifted werewolf are contradictory. The following is the storyteller compromise ruling: Gauru and Urshul jaws are +1L weapons. Urhan and most mundane dog jaws are +01L weapons. Particularly large dogs, as well as supernatural pseudo-canids may have +1L jaws at storyteller discretion. If in doubt, ask. Legendary Monsters The Gauru form is the stuff of nightmares. The printed attribute bonuses for Gauru (and Primal Form) are doubled.